Freeze
by madamon650
Summary: Five years after the events of the Son Of Batman three powerful new thieves surface in Gotham and they are causing major problems for The Bat family. Yaoi !
1. Chapter 1

" Mama look at what I can do! " A young boy, no older than five said to a tall, beautiful woman who nodded, the boy's purple eyes sparkled happily as he made a small ball of ice that reflected light like a diamond as he danced around the clearing and smiled graced his youthful face. The woman clapped for the young child before another boy who looked about eleven walked up to the boy and placed a hand on his head.

" Good job Sage, " the older boy said as he smiled down at the child. The mother smiled happily as she looked at her two sons with admiration. The older boy crouched to the younger boys level.

" Let me show you my own trick," The boy said causing his little brother to nod excitedly. The older of the two brothers raised his hands and snow began falling from the sky onto the younger's hair who giggled in excitedly and reached out for the snow-flacks. The mother walked up to the two children and crouched as she smiled at the boys.

" I have a gift for you two. " The woman said before she produced two pendants that seemed to be made out of diamond and gave one to each boy. The boys hugged their mother who hugged back. The happy moment was ruined by a loud explosion and cry of pain as a young man was thrown into the clearing. The man landed in front the family and the mother was instantly by his side when she recognized him.

" Brother what happened, " The mother asked, clearly alarmed, before she saw a large cut on the man's chest. The man glanced at the boys who were now at his side with a sadly before he turned to his sister.

" It's 'him' " The man said before a large man burst into the clearing. The woman stood up and glared at new-comer with fury as the boys looked scared. The man opened his mouth ...

Sage POV

*Beep, Beep* the shrill noise of the alarm clock sounded as my purple eyes snapped open while the poor alarm clock at my bedside was instantly encased in ice that was hued violet. I sat up in bed and groaned in pain as my sore muscles screamed bloody murder at me. I had been training last night and I might have gone a little over bored.

" I need to stop training so hard " I muttered as I rubbed the crust that gathers in corner of my eyes before I looked at the frozen clock. It wasn't as clear as the ice that I normally made so I couldn't see the time.

" That is the sixth one this week, I'm running out of money to buy more," I muttered as I dragged my hand through my waist-length light brown hair. I got off of my bed slowly before I walked out of my room. I walked down the hall at a sluggish pace and into the bathroom before I pulled off my clothes and got into the shower. I heard the door open and looked at the tall and slender seemingly young man that walked in. It was Luke my adopted father, I muttered a good morning before I closed my eyes without waiting for a response. I noted the quick reply and then sound of the water beginning to run by the sink before it stopped and the door opened then closed to which I assumed Luke left. A few minutes after he left I got out of the shower and wrapped before

As finished brushing my teeth I heard a loud noise downstairs and then fire alarm. I shook my head before I went to my room to put on clothes. After I put on a simple purple jacket and skinny jeans with sneaker I left the room and walked downstairs for food while shaking my head knowing that my older brother Terrence was probably attempting to cook and failing horribly like always. It was like this every morning since we moved to Gotham.

I'm Sage Schnee, a normal 15-year-old boy and currently a sophomore attending Gotham High School by day and a super-powered thief by night. I moved to Gotham from Philadelphia when I was six with my older brother and Luke when our mother and uncle died, I actually don't remember much of that except for watching the two of them burn and the look the killer gave me and my brother before he left. We were found and adopted Luke after he promised to train us to kill the man who killed my mother and uncle in exchange for us to gather the funds for training equipment so Terrence and I began stealing. Luke himself had been a victim, his husband and his adopted son were killed by the same man who killed my mother and uncle.

When I arrived downstairs I was greeted by the site of Terrence placing burnt food on the table and Luke eating it like it was perfectly normal2. How he can eat burnt food like that I will never know

" Sage come eat. " Terrence said as a grin graced his face. Terrence is a college student and a part-time work at the local cafe. I looked at Terrence with a blank expression that I hope said I don't wish to die today before I began making a cheese sandwich. After I made it I sat at the table next to Terrence and began eating at a leisurely. Terrence looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

" Don't you have school. " He asked to which and I glanced at the clock before I nearly choked on my sandwich when I saw it was 7:45. Terrence reached behind me and patted my back.

" Crap! " I said before I began scarfing down my food then dashing up the stairs to get my bookbag. With the speed of a titan, I grabbed my bag, ran down the stairs and out the door after yelling goodbye to my family. I was never so glad l lived a few blocks away from the school. I ran down the halls to my first class and burst through the classroom door only to crash into someone right as the bell rang.

I screwed my eyes shut and waited for the impact that never came. I squirmed a little on the hard and muscular chest I was laying on and slowly opened my eyes only to looked up into angry and confused dark eyes. I instantly began glaring as I got out of my daze and recognized the boy, Damian Wayne, who was glaring right back. I was instantly on my feet and began walking to my desk before I was stopped by a large, rough hand grabbing my upper arm. I turned and glared over my shoulder at Damian. Me and this guy never got along ever since he first entered this school.

" I'm waiting, " Damian said with a sneer on his attractive face as he tightens his grip on my arm. I began clutching my fists as other people in the class began chanting for a fight.

" For what a kick in the balls, let me go or else. " I said as a sneer of my own etched itself onto my face. I admit this guy was cute but his attitude overruled his handsome features.

" I'm waiting for a sorry from you. " He said as he loomed over me which I'm sure would scare normal people but I knew I could turn him into a popsicle. I was about to make a snarky remark that would surely have started a fight before the teacher walked into the classroom and looked at us uninterestedly.

" Break it up you two," The teacher said in a monotone as he sat at his desk. I shoot one last glare at Damian before I writhed my arm away from him and sat at my seat. Damian did the same and the teacher began speaking.

~~~~1:00 AM, Monday Night ~~~~

I stood on the roof of a building overlooking Gotham as I waited for Terrence. We were going to rob a bank and hopefully lure out Batman and Robin, those two have been making their robberies difficult and I didn't like that. I yawned and folded my arms and a few minutes later Terrence appeared.

" Are we ready to go? " I asked with a raised eyebrow to which Terrence nodded and we set off. We jumped from building to building while making sure no one saw us. We landed in front the bank door and I placed my hand on it before it began to freeze. After it was completely frozen I smirked and pulled my hand away before snapping my fingers. The door instantly broke into sparkling dust and the silent alarm tripped. We went into and I did the same thing I did to the door to the vault and collected the money. We ran into an alley only to be stopped, my Batman and Robin. My brother and I gained twin Cheshire cat-like grins as I cocked my hips and waved.

" Hi boys, we were waiting for you. " I said only for the duo to charge at us which caused us to smirk and gesture for them to bring it.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : Yaoi , OOC

* * *

Eis also known as Sage smirked as Robin aimed a punch at his head which he dodged easily. He sent a volley of kicks and punches which Eis blocked with his hands before grabbing his leg and throwing him at the side of the building and causing a loud bang as Robin's back hit the rough brick wall and he crumpled to the floor. Eis folded his arms and cocked his hips as he stared down on at the hero.

" Is that really all you got big boy. I mean seriously you are like 5 inchs taller than me and more muscular too. " Eis said with a cruel smirk that quicking faded as a flying kick from Batman to his temple sent him tumbling to the ground after Batman had thrown Terrence into a telephone pole.

He got up on his knees and growled like a feral cat before his hand slammed onto the ground causing large shards of purple tinted ice to bursted out of the ground under Batman who jumped into air only to be hit by a ice arc from Terrence that sent him into a dumpster. Eis barely had time to get on his feet before Robin was up and attacking him again as Terrence went after Batman.

Eis sent a spin-kick Robin's way who ducked and kicked Eis's legs from under him causing him to fall. Eis rolled out of the way of the stomp that was aimed at his face and onto his feet. The thief axe-kicked Robin to head causing the larger teen to stumble back and rub his head. A ice dome appeared around Robin after Eis stomped his foot on the floor. Eis frowned slightly when he heard police sirens before smirking at Robin who was banging on the clear ice while glaring at Eis and yelling muffled obscenities.

" Let's see you get out of that big boy, Racker let's get out of here" Eis yelled using his brother's super-villian name. Terrence who freezed Batman to a wall nodded and the two ran.

~~~~Morning , Health Family and Life Class, School~~~~

Sage POV

I doddled in my spare notebook as i, along with my classmates, waited for the teacher to arrive. I drew a little batman symbol on the paper while my classmates talked among themselves until the door opened and in came Damian. He had a pissed off aura around him that made me smile , what can i say i like seeing the idiot angry. He sat in the seat next to me and glanced at him only to see him doing the same.

I instantly began glaring and got a glare from him in return. The whole class fell silent as the two of us kept glaring , both of us leaking killer intent. The teacher walked in and everyone turned their attention to him including me but Damian kept glaring only to be called out by the teacher making me snicker slightly . The teacher dropped a large box onto his desk and I along with the class looked at it with mild curiosity wondering what was in it.

" Ok class I decided what your mid-term will be. " Teacher said as the class groaned.

" You will be getting married " The teacher said with a smirk and the class fell silently from shock. I must of looked like a fish , my eyes widen greatly and my jaw dropped like it was a cartoon.

" You gotta be kidding " Some random guy in the background summed up my thoughts to the teacher who shook his head.

" This is no joke , you will be paired up and also…" The teacher paused while everyone was on the edge of their seat. The teacher's smirked became bigger as he opened the large box on his desk and pulled a realistic looking baby doll and i instantly knew this was going to be hell.

" You will be becoming parents " The teacher said and a brief silence consumed the room before several cries of outrage sounded which were ignored by the teacher.

" This is a real care baby , it cries , it poops , it pees , it sleeps etc. It also has a chip embedded in it that shows whether it is properly cared for or not. Each couple will recieve one and take care of it for a month." The teacher said causing the whole class to pale when they heard the words poop and pee.

" As some of you know there are more boys than girls so males will be paired together. " Another cry of outrage occurred which was ignored again.

" Ok , i'll call out the pairings now" Teacher said before he began walking around the class and handing out babies while calling names. He finally walked over to me with a evil smile.

" Sage Schnee and Damian Wayne " The teacher said as he handed me a baby boy.

" WHAT!" Came twin screams from me and Damian before I felt glares from the females around the class instantly making me want to curl up and die.

" You can't be serious" I screamed at the teacher only to get a glare from the man and I fell silent along with Damian.

" I am " He said before he continued assigning pairs and giving out babies as I stared at the toy in my arms before glaring heatedly at the man again , out of the all the people in this class it had to be Damian. I felt the very man I was thinking about tap my shoulder rather roughly and I stopped glaring at the teacher to look at him with a annoyed and slightly curious expression.

" Let's just do this. Truthfully I would pick any of the sluts in this school over you but I have no choice and I intend on getting a good grade " He said as he looked at me , running his hand through his short black hair with a annoyed sigh. I glared at him but chose not to respond nodded slightly and looked at the baby again before turning back to the taller boy when a idea struck me.

" Let's name it. " I said as he looked down at me. He looked thoughtful for a second before He looked at the toy then back at me again with a shrug.

' Any ideas? " He asked and it was my turn to be thoughtful before a name popped into my head.

" How about Zylen " I said and he looked thoughtful for a second before he nodded

" Sounds acceptable. " He said with a smile before he also looked at the toy in my hands. I looked at him and suddenly blushed , was he always this attractive. I turned away quickly when he looked at me.

" Who should take it first " I asked silently hoping it was me , I love kids and the only reason I was against this assignment at first was because of Damian but I was getting over it albeit slowly.

" I will " He said before he reached over and grabbed the baby from my arms as the bell ringed. We both got up and left the room with out bags before going our separate ways.

~~~~Lunch, Sage's POV~~~~

Me and my two friends , Sarah and Scott walked into in the cafeteria and I was meet instantly with glares from a majority of the female population in the large well lit room. I sighed as Scott rubbed my back comfortingly and Sarah chuckled. Sarah was a girl with mid back length black hair and blue eyes , she was one of the most beautiful and desirable girls in the school , she has the body of a goddess which even I'm jealous of. She was the former cheer captain during freshman year until a girl named Sasha Kyle started spreading some rather nasty rumours and got her kicked off the team. After that Sarah and I formed the dance club while fixing her reputation , it worked for the most part but the cheer team still held a grudge against her and tries to cause trouble for use. She is also a thief like me and goes by the name of Rider , she can create and mold light.

Scott was a rather large teenager who was ripped with muscles and easily 6'5 , he was also pretty attractive I even had a crush on him for a while. He is the the quarter back on the football team and easily the one most popular guy in the school in the school only second to Damian Wayne the captain of the football team , Derek Crow who is Damian's right hand man and Blake Hudson, the new mysterious kid who is a junior like in every story ever. Me and my friends got our food and sat at a table in the far corner of the room , within five seconds was eating my food like a monster not caring who saw me. Sarah chuckled.

" Sage , who will date you when they see you eating like that. " She said jokingly and I looked up and shoot her a glare making her giggle before she turned to Scott. " Cover us. " Sarah said and Scott positioned himself in front of me and Sarah , using his large back to keep us from being seen. Without a word Sarah was eating her food messily as well making Scoot cringe a little. " How can you two eat so much food yet still be so fit , I never see either of you work out but Sage has the body of a dancer and you Sarah could be a model. " Scott said making Sarah and I look at him with twin smirks. " We never reveal our secrets. " We said at the same time with a smirk. Me and Sarah always trained after school , those training sessions lasted from 1 - 2 hours.

~~~~Time Skip Night, Normal POV ~~~~

" I'm home. " Sage called and he sighed when he noticed no one was home. " I got the house to my self I see. " He muttered before he went up stairs and pulled off his clothes. After trudging to the bathroom he turned on the shower and let it beat down on him . " I have to work with that idiot. " He thought with a sigh. Soon the images of Damian's smile filled his head. " He is really cute when he smiles , I hope he keeps acting like that. " He muttered before he realized what he said and smacked himself over the head. " What am I saying , he is a ass hole. " He said as if trying to convince himself but deep down part of him was doubting his words.

After 15 minutes Sage got out of the bathroom and he dried off. As he was pulling up his pants he heard his watch having seizure. He grabbed it quickly and answered it , the watch was a communication and tracking device between his brother , father and himself. " Get over here Eis , we need help. " Came a yell from the other which obviously was his brother. " Okay , i'll be there soon. " He said before the call ended and Sage tracked their location, Gotham Railways . Within a few minutes Sage was in his full tight body suit and had his mask on before he was off jumping building to building.

~~~~Night , Gotham Railways ~~~~

Racker dodged another kick from Nightwing before dodging a spinkick from Robin. " Damn it where is he. " He muttered only to the be hit into a tree by Nightwing with a iron bar. " By the time your partner gets here you will be on your way to jail. " Nightwing said as Robin made a move to knock him out only to be tackled by Luke as known as Juggernaut because of his ability to get stronger from every hit. " Get out of here Racker. " Juggernaut said as he kicked away Robin and Nightwing and dodged a battarang from Batman.

Racker was about to say something only for Robin to hit Juggernaut into a large rock and he was about to hit Juggernaut with a iron bar only to be froze from the waist up to his neck in purple tainted ice which was Sage's trademark as the boy appeared from the forest. " You miss me , next time tell me when you are going on a heist . " He said before he glared at the members of the bat family. Instantly a wall of Ice surrounded Nightwing and Batman. " We will be taking our leave now. " Sage said as Rucker stood up and helped Juggernaut to stand. While the enemies glared as Robin tried break out of the ice keeping him captive. " Also Robin. " Sage said turning to Robin , a dark glint in his eyes that promised pain. " If ever try to hurt Juggernaut like that again , you won't survive. " He said before he and his family left , not noticing the tracking device on Racker's back.

Night , 9:35 PM , Juggernaut's hide out

Once they arrived at home , Juggernaut and Racker collapsed on the floor while Sage rolled his eyes and began pulling off his mask and took out the hair band holding his hair in a ponytail.. " I'm in pain. " Racker whined and Sage rolled his eyes. " You deserve for not telling me you were going perform a heist. We can't handle all three of them together and plus. " He looked at Luke. " Dad . " He said , he hardly ever called Luke dad except for when he wants sad or scared. " You're sick , he could have very well killed you. " He said , his head hanging low as silence fell on the trio until Luke stood up and rested his hand on Sage's head. " I know , but I can't stop , not until I get revenge. " He said as he began further into the warehouse until a voice rang through out the area. Sage instantly used his hair to hide his face from view.

" This is your hide out. " The voice said as Night wing , Batman and a now freed Robin appeared from the shadows. " Damn we didn't get to see his face. " Robin said as he folded his muscular arms. Sage slipped his mask on and fixed his hair. " What do you want. " Racker said as he and Juggernaut stood protectively in front of Sage.

" What we want is simple , we need help to take down Astraroth. " Batman said making Eis and Racker gasp and Juggernaut tremble with anger.


End file.
